Bleeding Flower
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Sakura just wanted to end her long day with some relaxing. Too bad a certain silvered hair man had a diffrent say about it. WARNING: RAPE.


**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the late delay. My house was going insane. I like Naruto but I usualy write Bleach fics. Any way, this was requested by Naazia. I hope you enjoy and sorry that it's late. Blame my house.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto-ish.**

**Warning: My writing style is dark. I am a dark writer so here's a li'l warning. This is a rape fic. Anyone who doesn't like this type of fic should probably go back a page. As for the rest of you...Enjoy!**

Sakura yawned gently as she walked down the street of her town, the night air sending chills down her spine as it hit her perfect;y soft skin. Her hold on her sweater tighten as she clentched her chattering teeth, her legs trembling since the skirt she wore did not cover them. Sakura was just returning home from her part-time job that she and her friend/enemy Ino worked at. All she wanted now was to curl up in her warm soft covers, turn on some TV, and eat drink some nice hot chocolate. Too bad she wouldn't be able to do that tonight thanks to the man that was following her since she got out of school.

Kakashi Hatake was just another citizen, whose heart was now set on grabbing hold off the young pink-haired that he had been watching for quite some time. Though it would be more correct for him to use the world stalking then watching in his case. It all started when he went to pick up some flowers for his annoying girlfriend, his eyes automatically taking notice of the girl behind the counter. She actually treated her like a normal person unlike some women who would throw themselves at his feet. He tried flirting, that didn't work and he tried everything to see if he could spark any interest in the teen. All he got as a polite yet deadly warning and a sharp kick to his legs.

Ever since then, Kakashi's mind couldn't get the young woman out of his mind. His thoughts growing dark as his obsession grew until he could no longer take it anymore. His hand went into his leather jacket, gripping the small switchblade knife and flipping it open as he gain speed and walked over to the unsuspective girl. Sakura turned her head over her shoulder when she heard steps getting closer to her and saw nothing but a slick hand placing a cold blade to her bare throat.

"Scream and I'll cut you." The voice said calmly, her bodt went tense and her eyes widen as the blade gently grazed her neck. A mere whimper escaped her lips and her body shoke from the sudden feel of the person's holding her hostage body pressing behind hers.

"Come on." The voice said, his lips grazing her ear making Sakura quiver in fear.

She felt herself being dragged away into an alley way until both of them were away from the lights and herself being pushed into the cold and hard brick wall of a building. Sakura closed her eyes and her hands went up to the ones that held her neck in a vice grip, her lungs being deprived of air and her cries for helping coming out as mere choked whimpers. The hands loosen their hold on her neck and went to her hips, bringing them closer and rubbing the growing arousal in his pants. Sakura shoved at the person only to have her hands held up above her head by one of the hands, her eyes twitching as she felt the warm breath of her attacker.

"This won't be any fun if you don't open your eyes. Do it now." Kakashi said, his voice calm yet demanding. Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat as she opened her eyes slowly. The face of the man that harrased her a few weeks ago appearing in front of her. Sakura glared at the man as she tried to kick at him but her legs were pinned by his large ones, a low growl escaping her lips as she tried to keep the fear out of her voice.

"You...What do you want?" Sakura said, trying to pull at her hands. Kakashi smirked and kissed her forehead gently before hwispering in her ear.

"You." His voice was sent a disgusted feeling through Sakura's body as she continued to pull and move her body violently.

"Stay away from me!" Sakura shouted, a hand covered her mouth and his lips slowly began to leave gentle bites on her neck.

Her cries and shouts now muffled as Kakashi ignored her obvious objections and began to rip off her sweater with his knife in his free hand, her soft white shirt going next. Tears now began to pour from her eyes as she felt herself being violated and fear telling her of what was to come. His lips became more possesive as he trailed down to her brreast that were still in her bra. He bit at the flesh that was not covered by her bra and moaned at the sweet taste of her flesh. His hard-on growing larger then it had ever gotten in his life, his hands going faster as he ripped and tore away the clothing from her and his body. Tape now covered Sakura's thin lips and she found herself on the conrete floor with the man above her.

"This would have been much more easier if you had just accepted my offer when we first met but this is fun, too. I'm going to enjoy this/" Kakashi said, pulling apart her legs with one hand as the other ran up and down his shaft.

Pre-cum dripping from his long and aching twelve inch member as he positioned himself at her entrance. Her cries become more frantic and her body trying to move away from the man, she had never had sex before and her mind tried to fathom the thought of that thing going inside her. Kakashi's ego grew when she saw her eyes grow wide at the sight of his penis, his head going down to her neck and his hands gripping her hips in a tight hold. He bit down on her flesh as he began to go in, her cries sounding more painfilled as his length hit her barrier.

"Looks like you're a virgin. That's a turn on, Sakura." Kakashi purred, thrusting all the way in and moaning as her virgin blood ran down his length. Sakura scream was muffled at the feeling of being ripped apart burned her body, her sobs loud enough to snap out Kakashi from his pleasure filled daze.

"Oh...Fuck, you're so tight...Fuck yes!" Kakashi moaned, his thrust just as harsh as his first one and causing more pain to the girl beneathe him.

His moans were loud enough to be heard by people walking by but they just figured it was an homeless man enjoying his hand's work. Kakashi raised his head as he raised her hips to meet his thrust, her blood dripping onto the concrete and her cries and whimpers pushing him further into his lust. He was panting now and moaning loudly as he went in and out, in and out, in and out of her breaking body. Sakura turned her head to the side and tried to think of something else only to be brought back by the pain of his merciless pounds and his teeth nipping at her nipple.

Sakura continued to fight but it was a lost cause as Kakashi continued to have his way with her. Saying sweet nothings and giving her body more sufferings as he pulled out all the way and plunged himself balls deep into her. His balls tighten and he gave one last shout and thrust as he released inside her wrecked and shattered body. She gave out one last muffled cry of agony when she felt his seed scrotch her ripped walls. He slowly pulled out from her body and began to change slowly, looking back at his hard work with a smirk on his face. Kakashi now stood over her shaking and quivering body and chuckled smoothly as he crossed his arms.

"See you around, Sakura." Kakashi said.

Leaving her alone with fear and darkness as her only companion.

**Please review but no flames. Hope you enjoyed, Naazia!**


End file.
